Kouchu Misako
Kouchu Misako (コウチュ''Kouchu)'' is the main character of the Crystal Jewels series, who always dreamed into becoming a Master Champion of The League brawler. On his beginning of the journey, Kouchu received his first Crystal Monster, Roaracryst. Kouchu's long-time rival is Marcy Kimensho, who always travels and win against him, but Kouchu won't give in it. Background Physical Appearance Kouchu wears a few outfits during his journey, and he is shown with blue hair (baggy hair until season 16, then, his hair changes)and blue eyes, and always wear a red band on his forehead. Pictures Original Series= |-| Beyonds= |-| Brawler's Quest= |-| Next Quest= |-| Mental Consions onwards= Original series Kouchu wore a blue jacket and a indigo jeans. He also wore a green T-shirt and white socks, and Cerulean-and-Red-colored shoes. Beyonds series Kouchu's outfit hasn't change that much, but he wore a different kind of shoes: a yellow shoe with a black, giant "z" on it. Brawler's Quest series Kouchu's outfit hasn't change that much, but he wore a different kind of shoes: A orange shoe with a white line on it. Next Quest Kouchu's outfit have changed- a yellow and red jacket and some blue jeans, along with a red T-shirt and black and blue shoes. Mental Consions Kouchu now wore a sleeveless blue shirt and a pale yellow pants and also wore a white scarf, and white and black shoes. Souls of Legends Kouchu now wore a sleeveless blue shirt and a pale yellow pants and also wore a white scarf, and white and black shoes. Natalie Quest Kouchu now wore a sleeveless blue shirt and a pale yellow pants and also wore a white scarf, and white and black shoes. Personality Kouchu is enthusiastic, outgoing, and friendly over his adventures. He is also can be hotheaded, cocky, reckless, and goofy at times, but an dramatic and threatful at his rival Marcy. He is very kind, especially to Professor Shari and Dustin Withness, and helps Crystal Monsters, and befriends them. In the Garnet and Turquoise episode, he is shown being mature everytime, and can be athletic and enthusiastic. Biography Anime Childhood Kouchu was born in Justpip Town in tne Jarbon region. His brother, Hishio left on his journey after it's birth. Few years later, Kouchu was led outside to play. He sawed a crystal ball and stole it, and saw a Mooselette. Kouchu wanted to catch it, so he threw his first crystal ball at it, and it popped out of it. Marcy started to snatch the ball out of Kouchu's hand, and they fought over it, then Mooselette attacked both of the kids.(That is how Kouchu and Marcy became forever rivals). Another years later, Kouchu got another crystal ball, this time, he was about to catch it, then, Sakuro snatch it and Kouchu fell in the river. Birdo snatch him and land him to safety and Sakuro and Kouchu fought over who needed it. Original Series Season 1 Kouchu starts his journey in Justpip Town, believing himself as a crystal bralwer. Kouchu went out and professor Shari gave kouchu the Roaracryst. Their first battle was with Sakuro, who stole all the Crystal Monsters from the lab and they are returned and stopped the Furious Five. Kouchu meet new friends like Shauna and now Sakuro. He earns his first 4 gym badges for the league. Season 2 Kouchu continues his journey, for the other 4 badges and competes in the league later in the season. After he beat the rest of the Crystal Brawlers, his final opponent is Marcy, which she wins against him. After the league, Kouchu gave up being a Crystal Brawler, but Roaracryst cheers him up, so Kouchu continues his adventure. Season 3 Kouchu continues to get to the Jarbon Islands, which to battle trainers and their battle bases, and Kouchu meets Professor Shari and her daughter, Samantha Shari, and Kouchu and Samantha battled. Kouchu learned that Samantha is a part of the Jarbon Island League. Season 4 Kouchu went to Decolore Islands for the league, beating up trainers in the row, then, defeated the Jarbon champion, Jacob. Beyonds Season 5 Kouchu made his wau to Farko, and calls Shari, but she didn't answer the call. Kouchu was thinking if she was lost. Then, Marcy appeared again and they battled. Kouchu, Shauna and Sakuro, went to the adventure for Kouchu's next badges for the league, which is the first 3 badges. Season 6 Kouchu continues his journey in Farko, for the other 2 badges in this season. Between those two badges, Kouchu have met Tyman, the cool Crystal Brawler, who always shown to look the best. After they met, Kouchu and his friends went to the Farko Islands. Season 7 Kouchu and his friends made it to the islands, for the other 2 badges, and then meet up with Professor Shari since she was gone (it took her days to get to Farko), and Professor Shari lets Kouchu know that his Crystal Monsters from Jarbon is in the storage. Season 8 Kouchu got the last 2 badges and competes in the Farko league. He lost 1 match and got Top 16. Kouchu then went on the boat with his friends to Orbon. But the boat was sanking due to the unknown move. The boat was saved by Whooshfish, and the boat got on shore. Brawler's Quest Season 9 Kouchu went on the Orbon region, and met a new trainer named Emma. She is able to start her journey with Kouchu and his friends. Kouchu collected the first 2 badges of the Orbon region for the Orbon league. Season 10 Kouchu and his friends recieved the other 2 badges and continued their journey. Kouchu then realized Marcy appeared in the Orbon region to have a vacation villa there, but to earn badges instead. Season 11 Kouchu and his friends recieved the other 2 badges and continued their journey. Kouchu met a trainer named Tyson at the Crystal Station, and they have battled. Kouchu knew Tyson was tougher than he thought. Season 12 Kouchu recieved the last 2 badges and competes in the Orbon league. He lost 1 match of the league, which turns out to be Darkon. Kouchu was about to sail to Oregon Region. Next Quest Season 13 Kouchu got to the Oregon Region and come to meet up with Noah and Sarah, the two siblings of the Tuntwink Town. Kouchu collected his first 2 badges for the Oregon league. Kouchu met the Galaxy Five, who kidnapped the legendary Crystal Monster, which Kouchu needs to save. Season 14 Kouchu continues his journey and earns 2 more badges to get to the league. The Galaxy Five uses their plans to stop Kouchu and his friends from sneaking in their territory. Later, Kouchu found out Marcy was a tool used for the Five. Season 15 Kouchu continues his journey for the next 2 badges for the league, and saves Parcc from the death of hallows. Team Galaxy keeps hold of Kouchu to kill the stone. Kouchu breaks out of the cell and stops them. Season 16 Kouchu continues for the last 2 badges and went to the league. He was close to winning, but loses to Alan, and got to Top 4. Mental Consions Season 17 Kouchu was coming to the Dandfordon Region and was ready for more badges. He then met Steven, a 9-year old Crystal Brawler. Kouchu, with Steven, and his other friends travel over Dandfordon for his first 2 badges. Season 18 Kouchu continued his journey and got the second 2 badges from their gym, and he met Dan, which travels to Dandfordon with him. They battled and they left, wishing each other to see them again. Season 19 Kouchu earned another 2 badges and have to stop Plaza and Guriza from destroying thr Tiroku Tower. However, Kouchu got on hold because Guriza was using him for his plans. Tencoat saves Kouchu from Guriza and defeated them, along with Plaza. Season 20 Kouchu got the last 2 badges and went to the league. He loses to Daniel, Top 8, so he was about to go to Daro region. Before he does, Kouchu waves goodbye to Dan. Souls of Legends Season 21 Kouchu went to the Daro region and befriended Daisy, his rival-friend, and told him she was a part of the Drao league. Kouchu went with his friends for his first 2 badges. Then, he was given a CrystalRist, a Ring that can glow in caves. Season 22 Kouchu went to get the second 2 badges from the Daro region leaders to compete in the Daro league. After that, Kouchu met again with Marcy, and was shocked that she caught over 500 Marukas to help her to win over Kouchu. Season 23 Kouchu went for the other 2 badges and went to the Shinkal Tower. He defeated the Shinkal Masters and recieved the hearts stone, which he can enter the "Tower of Life" Tourament. Season 24 Kouchu got his other 2 badges and went in the league. Kouchu defeated the league, but loses against Watashi, which is Top 16. Kouchu then competes in the Tower of Life to get to Natalie. All the stones are collected and Kouchu is ready for Natalie. Garnet/Turquoise Season 25 Kouchu and his friends are in the middle of the problem in the arc of getting to Natalie. Finally they got to Natalie, they met a brawler Asuna, Aroku and his sister, Asuna, which Kouchu is known to be best friends to. Marcy decided to create little minions called the "Chetta Girls" to do bad stuff in order for the Marukas to suceed. Then later in the series, Kouchu met siblings Alan and Mahuna, which Kouchu earns the first 5 badges in Natalie. Season 26 Kouchu continues his journey, with 3 new badges, and went in the league. He lost 1 round. Kouchu got a call from Asuna that Marcy was transforming a monster. Kouchu defeated the monster that Marcy created and defeated her. Although that was Kouchu's first win over Marcy, Maruka can't handle his Roaracryst.Kouchu was busy during the Garnet arc. Garnet arc When Garnet's team was lost and Garnet alone, Kouchu helps Garnet along with Tykon and Wally, together, to save Sapphire. Crystalj Monsters On Hand In Storage With someone else Traded Temporary Befriended Achievements Badges Jarbon Badges * Rock Badge * Thunder Badge * Whirl Badge * Dark Badge * Incide Badge * Incrous Badge * Unicycle Badge * YaYa Badge Farko Badges * Uncy Badge * Fire Bage * Grass Badge * Water Grass * Ice Badge * Dragon Badge * Lois Badge * Yan Badge Orbon Badge * Advent Badge' * Rioullus Badge * Kick Badge * Drack Badge * Wind Badge * Help Badge * Urious Badge * Roaracryst Badge Oregon Badge * Dargon Badge * Eroch Badge * Jarco Badge * Gentel Badge * Yanzel Badge * Yuer Badge * Svartar Badge * Rocker Badge Dandfordon Badge * Genger Badge * Rockus Badge * Fossil Badge * Tyrous Badge * Uncy Badge * Abricus Badge * Genser Badge * Uncycle Badge Daro Badge * Tartar Badge * Yatzen Badge * A Badge * B Bage * Red Badge * Blue Badge * X Badge * Y Badge Stages of Life * Life of Fighting * Life of Trust * Life of Kind * Life of Teaming * Life of Life * Life of Love Natalie Badges * Flying Badges * Ghost Badge * Fight Badge * Shuriken Badge * Icer Badge * Water Badge * Grassy Badge * Jank Badge Season 2 * Hacker Badge * Kental Badge Other Achievements League Status * Jarbon League:'Loses to Marcy Kimensho, Runner-Up * '''Farko League:'Loses to Kennel, Top 16 * 'Orbon League:'Loses to Darkon, Top 8 * 'Oregon Region:'Loses to Alan, Top 4 * 'Dandfordon Region:'Loses to Daniel, Top 8 * 'Daro Region:'Loses to Watashi, Top 16 * 'Natalie Region:'Loses to Harubi, Runner Up Contests * 'Crystal Jewels Race:'Champion ** 'Crystal Jewels Climing Race:'Runner-Up ** 'Crystal Jewels Swiming Race:'2nd Place ** 'Crystal Jewels Flying Race:'Champion ** 'Crystal Jewels Snow Sleding Race:'Runner Up * 'Crystal Jewels Test:'Failed, got 40% * 'Crystal Jewels Water-Fishing Contest:'Runner-Up * '''Crystal Jewels Contests ** 'Crystal Jewels Costume Contest:'Top 30 ** 'Crystal Jewels Lake of the Alas:'Top 16 ** 'Crystal Jewels Attack Defense:'Runner-Up * 'Soccer Tourament:'Top 32 * 'Tennis Tourament:'Top 23 ** '2nd Tennis Touraments:'Top 30 ** '3rd Tennis Tourament:'Top 29 ** '4th Tennis Tourament:'Top 16 * 'Badmition Tourament:'Top 15 Voice Actors and Actresses 'English:'Kate Ukona (season 1-4),Shauna Jones (season 5-9),Lily Jameson (season 9-12), Emma George (season 13),John Silver (season 14-16),Dan Natajin (season 17-19),Max Bayman (season 20-present) 'Japanese: '''Rebi Ushaki (season 1-4) ,Aka Noashaka (season 5-9),Shonen Noko (season 9-12),Oro Nota (season 13-15), Gorudon Rokui (season 16-present) '''Spainish:'Diogo Matussette (all seasons), Alfredo Aloso (movies 3-12, OVAs) 'French:'Loïc Regnard(season 1-16) Léopold Dupuis(season 17-present) 'German:'Nicola Binder (season 1-12, present) 'Italian:'Golia Di Muzio (season 1-20), Ruggero Baldacci (season 21-present) 'Dutch:'Hendricus Wierbosch (season 1-rest of the season) 'Greek:'Phineus Rubis (season 1-4) Laertes Barberis (season 5-9), Zenobio Agnes (season 10-present) Jason Galanis (movie 4-present) 'Latin America:'Curculio Lupinus 'Arabic:'Farhaan al-Karim 'Portuguese:'Diego Reigo Origin Design Kouchu's design is based on his game counterpart. Trivia * Kouchu caught 37 Crystal Monsters (With 30 Pioneers and 20 Fishkarp, 87). * Kouchu recieved his band from his brother who left to his journey. * Kouchu is one of the default name options for the 1993 game, Crystal Jewels * Kouchu's only Crystal Monsters to walk around with is Noroth and Roaracryst. * Like the game, Roaracryst was recieved by Kouchu, the player. * Kouchu was based on his game counterpart * Kouchu uses his powers for Crystal Monsters to become strong. ** Stone 2: Glows blue, and uses the Crystal Monster's secondary attack. ** Stone 3:Glows Red, and uses Crystal Monster's thirdinary attack. ** Stone 4:Glows green, and uses Crystal Monster's fourthly attack. * Kouchu was held by some Five for hireing from getting in their way. ** Kouchu was held by Marcy several times, which can take hostage from Crystal Monsters. ** Kouchu was held by the Furious Five, who was taken hostage from Crystal Monsters ** Kouchu was held by Team Red, which they can't get in their way. ** Kouchu was held by Team X, which they can't get in their way. Gallery